Eyes of a Man
by eternallyweird
Summary: [Kuwabara's PoV] The rising sun, the changing tide, and the deaths of people. These things will not change. That’s the way it is. No one can change it. Such is the way of this world. [Angsty Piece] [OneShot]


Disclaimer: I don't own anything

I tried my best to make this 1000+ words

Huzzah!

…Inspired by the great anime "Grave of the Fireflies" created by Isao Takahata a friend of the great Hayao Miyazaki (Creator of the movies: Spirited Away, Laputa: Castles in the Sky, Mononoke Hime (Princess Mononoke), Nausica of the Valley of the Wind, and the current movie which has now been released in the U.S "Howl's Moving Castle"

If you have watched this anime you would notice that the same character design is similar to Miyazaki's work. It is mainly because Studio Ghibil (sp?) released this.

It's a great anime and I would recommend any anime fan to watch it… If you would prepare you tissues because this is a very sad film.. I will add some commentary at the end of the fanfiction.

Eyes of a Man  
_By: xinsanexdreamerx AKA Id10t_

* * *

Why?

Why is it … That there are things that the world and as well as a mankind can not avoid. The rising sun, the calm eerie darkness of night, and the changing tide. It's what makes the world for what it is. Such a beautiful place filled with happiness. Kami-sama, has given us so much. It reminds me of why I was so proud of being a human.

Pride…. This is what I hate about myself, but pride had helped me through many ordeals in my own life.

My mother once told me that "As long as the sun, moon, and stars are existent … Anywhere can be heaven as long you try to live your live to the fullest,"

I believed in those words. I never even once questioned what my mother told me. But I was confused I wanted to know how could anywhere be heaven? So then I look at the world in different angles. I tried my best to see what other people see… But instead of answering this question, more questions came to me. Why do men fight? Why do men kill? Why does war affect us all? … Why are there unmarked grave underneath us, buried deep within the soil of the earth, which they once walked?

I stared at my hands. Years of killing demons left my hands stained in their blood. Whether it was a good cause or not to me **I have killed them. **Was it right to end another's life …even a demon? They had lives like me. They must have had friends … people that care about them.

And at times I wonder about my life's meaning. Did it even have a meaning? … Maybe that was the meaning of life … Being able to find the meaning why you were born on this earth.

Though I know I'm far from perfection. My talents cannot extend to those of my other teammates. I cannot live long. I am only one human. I shall die soon. I can feel it.

And as the rain falls and the sun again warms the earth, only one answer can suffice.

That's the way it is.

The cycle of life of birth and death … one of those things can never be avoided. I know that someday that the blood-stained earth and this place filled with a brief lives and forgotten dreams... Will always be like this. It is life and that is the way it is. Whether living as a demon or human our lives are not that different. We were born, we live, and sooner or later we will die.

That 's the way it is.

That is why a firefly dies so soon. It gives off such a beautiful aura. A simple glow … a light that only lightly diminishes the darkness. Just like the world is the darkness, and the firefly is the hope and dreams of the youth. The dark world is brightened by the dreams and hopes of those who live in it. And exactly like the firefly that simple light … those dreams and hopes that had brightened the world will soon die.

I wonder why the firefly keeps on living knowing that someday that it will soon die. But then I realize that even though the firefly shall die another one shall take its place. Then the cycle will continue again. Exactly like the world.

The rising sun, the calm eerie darkness of night, and the changing tide. These things will not change.

That's the way it is.

I have already accepted that long ago. This world is a lost cause, but that will not stop people from trying…

My own eyes trailed to the sky the piercing moon's gentle ray reflected in my own dark eyes. I was growing old and I shall soon die.

The fireflies danced in the night sky, and it only brought a smile to my face. A firefly flickered gently flew onto my wrinkled aged hand. A simple firefly's glow can only do so much, but there are many fireflies not just one.

Such is the way of this cold world.

Life will always bring these tragedies.

* * *

It's 1:00 A.M .. so W31rd0 sorry I didn't tell you about this I just wrote when I just got home.

PENGUINS XDD.

Ok If you don't know my theory of Kuwabara's mother … go read "Because He Was A Kuwabara" ….Anyways Kuwabara's mother is named Hotaru which means "firefly" .. So please give this some thought. And those who have been reading my fanfictions hopefully this isn't a complete screw up like the rest of my fanfictions

Ok… I was going to talk about "Grave of the Fireflies" and I will put it in a summary.

Basically it takes pace in World War II in Japan. It follows two children Seita (Older Brother) and Setsuko (Younger Sister) who had just lost their mother in a carrier bomb, and their father who is fighting in the navy I believe… The two must go to their Aunt who doesn't treat them well .. so the two decide to live on their own… And as time passes and the war progresses the two children as well learn that war effect everyone even children.

I don't want to give too much at the end so ..yeah. It's extremely sad ..sniff

Ok yet again another one-shot I'm so very sorry

Reading is Thanked.

Reviews are praised.

Flames are Welcomed.


End file.
